Not every charge ends in victory
by sidle77
Summary: GSR all the way. Fluff, humour and a little smut, smut, smut. What would you do with the prompt 'Capre Diem, Sieze the day boys' Read and find out. Grissom gets in trouble after a slip of the tongue. Can he make it up to Sara? And how did Hank arrive?


Whhhhaaaoooooooooo

**Title**: Not Every Charge Ends in Victory

**Author**: sidle77 & ssidleismyidol (simisidle77)

**Prompt:** Carpe Diem, Seize the day boys! – Dead Poets Society

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: GSR

**Genre:** Fluff, smut, angst, humor (Anything and everything!)

**Summary & Spoliers: **Grissom didn't realize exactly what a slip of the tongue can do. Sadly its Sara he's upset, can he make it up to her?

A little o/c but worthy to the cause!

Set during: 6x12 Daddies little girl. Exactly how much trouble can you get in for having a threesome?

**Beta: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to the wonderful and amazing mingsmommy! You are just awesome!

**Take 1:**

_Somewhere in a tiny, tiny world..._

"Whhhhaaaoooooooooo……

Wow! Here I go...

Coming through, yeah, watch it…oh…damn…hey….move…hey that's my tail...

Geez there's a lot of us…whoop, yeah...oh...sorry...

Ooohhh damn, I'm getting sick of all this circling...hey I'm swimming here..."

Sings and swims

"_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

_I like the way you, stare so much,_

_but most of all..._

_  
Yeah...  
_

_most of all..._

I like the way you move..."

"Ooooh something's building up here. Is it getting hot or is it me?"

**Take 2:**

_Earlier that night and in __a much larger world..._

"No way...you probably just misheard him!" Nick replied after taking another sip of that oh so delicious secret stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee that Greg took great pride in.

"Nope! Not a chance I heard him just fine. He said, and I quote: '_In my experience most threesomes end up being one too many! _'"

Warrick still grinned at the memory. The remark his boss had made earlier at the crime scene first had him stunned, but now, he sniggered at the thought that this came from Grissom. Grissom!

Nick chuckled. "Why do I sense Lady Heather could be involved in that?"

Warrick took a sip of his coffee and grinned again. "Well dominatrix or no dominatrix I have a whole new perspective on our supervisor! Hell even I never got an invitation to a threesome! Damn!"

Greg was holding his mug, his mouth agape, looking like a tiny fish that had been dislodged from the comfort of the water. He had been listening to the banter between his colleagues since it started but only now had he been able to find his voice, he finally spoke up.

"You know the thought of Grissom in a threesome is just--urgh!"

Nick got up to rinse his mug. "Greggo you're just jealous! Hell, I know I am!"

"Jealous? Me? Of Grissom?"

"Yeah Greg, you!" Warrick replied. "Admit it. When was the last time you even had a date? Maybe you should ask Grissom for some advice in that department."

Greg blushed slightly. Why the hell was he suddenly in competition with Grissom? But damn, he seemed to be losing.

Nick approached Warrick for a high five, appreciative of his remark.

"You think if I asked, he would put in a good word for me with Sara?" Greg asked with a renewed hope gleaming in is eyes. He at least had to try.

The CSI's just stared at each other for a moment and then without warning, Nick and Warrick burst out laughing.

Greg just looked surprised "What?!"

Nick was still laughing. "Greggo, my boy, do you have a death wish?"

Warrick still couldn't stop laughing but stiffened quickly as Sara walked in.

The look of fire on her face made them all freeze, the smiles faded from their faces but they did struggle a little to hold in their amusement.

"Nick, Grissom wants to see you in his office." Sara barked. She was not amused. Had she heard them?

"Thanks Sar." Nick saw his excuse to leave and took it gladly. That was one unhappy Sidle!

**Take 3: **

_Later that night… _

Grissom closed his eyes, his forensic journal slipping from his fingers….

He sighed softly. Then he smelt it, his eyes slowly opened. The sweet, soft scent of Sara hit his nostrils. A quaint mixture of strawberries and lavender, such a tender aroma delighted his senses. He tilted his head to see her leaning in the door frame of the bathroom, a sleek, black, silk robe hiding her alluring flesh from his gleaming blue eyes. As she kicked away from the door and swayed towards him, he licked his lips in anticipation.

Sara reached the bed and extended a hand, her graceful fingers sliding through his hair then down to lovingly stroke his beard. Grissom felt himself twitch, his arousal hidden under the sheets, more than willing.

Sara sauntered around to the end of the bed and Grissom watched her every move.

She didn't say a word as her fingers took the belt on her robe, slowly untying it. It floated to the floor as Grissom gnawed slightly on his bottom lip, watching Sara in all her naked glory.

"Ggggoddd….Ssssaaarrraaa….."

Sara grinned and approached the foot of the bed. She pulled up the bed sheet and snuck underneath it. Grissom watched as she disappeared. He felt himself hardening more by the second especially as he felt her delicious skin upon his own.

Then without warning Sara whipped the bed sheet back exposing them both.

Grissom's eyes widened in horror as Sara knelt between his legs, holding a butcher knife in her right hand. She roughly grabbed his hard shaft and raised the knife.

Her eyes gleamed pure hate. "As I told you before, some people shouldn't be together…Mr. Bobbitt!"

Grissom had no time to react as she swished the knife towards his manhood.

"Aaaagghhhh!" Grissom screamed shooting from his chair, perspiration running down his face. He looked around quickly. He was in his office. He sighed heavily and sat back down attempting to recover his composure.

Damn! It was all a dream. Scratch that, it was a nightmare. What had he done this time? Sara was obviously upset with him. That small comment she made earlier about some people not being together, was proof of that but he was totally clueless. Well, whatever it was, he was an investigator after all and he could figure it out. He just had to think logically. Did he leave the toilet seat up? No. He distinctly remembered putting it down that morning. Was she suffering from PMS? No. Not that time of the month yet. Did he do the Sudoku puzzle from the newspaper? No. Although, he was tempted. The three major no-no's were all cleared. What was it then? He sighed, rubbing his temples; maybe she just needed him to pay more attention. He did spend most of his time in the lab which reminded him, that maybe Sara was right about that ongoing discussion they'd been having lately. Maybe she was right.

Maybe it was time, for that next step in their relationship. He smiled. With a renewed strength he got up from his chair. He knew exactly what to do but it would still take a few hours to get it all done. He just hoped Sara would still be awake when he got home with his presents.

**Take 4:**

Sara walked down the stairs drying her hair with a towel, sometimes all a person needed to lighten their mood was a long, hot shower.

Hearing footsteps Grissom quickly closed the patio doors and pulled back the drapes. In his haste he hadn't quite closed the door properly, leaving it slightly ajar. He spun around, trying to look innocent, failing miserably. She was a vision dressed in her black, silk robe, dreamy in fact. Well, he didn't know if "that" qualified as a robe, not leaving much to the imagination. Actually, he didn't need an imagination when he could see those legs in all their glory, those long, slim, luscious, perfect legs. He felt himself stiffening.

Sara stopped when she saw him, frowning a little. 'Why was he drawing the drapes?' Ah hell, she didn't care. She walked past him without a word and headed for the kitchen.

Grissom frowned and followed her. "I bought dessert." He gestured towards the box on the counter.

Sara peeked inside the box. Despite the almighty urge she had to smile at the huge cheesecake sitting before her, she did not. She simply closed the lid, continued to look un-impressed and began making coffee.

Grissom sighed as Sara picked up a mug.

"Sara, are you alright?"

Sara slammed the mug down. "I'm fine!" She snapped.

Grissom jumped a little and hesitated before taking a step towards her.

"Well, you don't sound fine."

Sara continued to ignore him, grabbing milk from the fridge.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Inadvertently…" She mumbled.

"What?"

Sara shook her head. "Nothing."

"No, Sara. Something's bothering you. I know that comment you made earlier about how some people just shouldn't be together was somehow directed at me, but I have no idea what I did to upset you."

Sara turned on her heels, fire burning in her eyes. "Okay, fine! Yes, you have Grissom, yes you have done something to upset me okay? And I can't believe you don't realize that!"

"What? What did I do?" Grissom had no idea what was going on.

"Ooooh, just the fact that I had to stand and listen to 'your' team carrying on about 'your' sex life, in the middle of the lab."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? You don't remember the little chit chat you had with Warrick about your experience with threesomes?"

Grissom cringed a little. "Oh…"

"Yes, oh! How do you think I felt having to listen to that coming from the guys? I knew you'd had relationships when we started dating but I really didn't need to know about your threesomes with Heather, especially when it's being talked about by the whole team, by the whole lab!"

"Heather? What do you mean Heather? She wasn't in it, it was…."

Sara's eyes glazed as Grissom clamped his mouth shut. 'Damn, not thinking again Gil. Sara certainly doesn't want to hear the details now does she?'

"You know I'm amazed how you could do it actually. Because let's face it, if one woman has you 'suffocating' I don't even realize how you were able to breathe with two!" She dead panned, referring to his slip at a crime scene about two months earlier.

"Sara, I told you already that I was talking about the case."

She held her hands in the air. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother."

Grissom realized she was mad. Seriously mad and he couldn't help think it but she was seriously hot when she was angry. Sara Sidle, young, beautiful, intelligent scientist, with the most amazing pair of eyes and legs he had ever seen, was jealous and jealous of him. Maybe there was a God.

Sara walked back to the dessert. "This really does look good." She picked it up, balancing it on her palm.

Grissom's eyes widened as she took a step towards him. Surely, she wouldn't?

"Sara, look. I'm sorry," he took a step backwards. "I just didn't think about it. It just, came out." Grissom stuttered.

"A-ha. So you don't mind being the talk of the lab then? Mr. Stud…"

Grissom hitched his brow. "I'm a stud?" He proudly grinned. Crap, bad move.

Sara's nostrils flared and she launched the cheesecake at him.

He was half expecting it but yet, couldn't quite move out of the way in time and the delicious dessert hit him full on in the chest.

Grissom looked down in shock. He could think of better ways he'd rather be covered in strawberries and cream. The cheesecake dribbled down his shirt and pooled at his feet.

He looked back at Sara.

"You…but…"

A high pitched cry cut into Grissom's stammer.

Sara looked around. "What was that?"

Grissom sighed and grabbed a cloth from the counter, keeping a wide berth between him and his partner.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

The cry came again.

"It can't be," she mumbled heading to the patio doors.

"Sara, wait...don't…"

But before Grissom could continue Sara pulled back the drapes. She came face to face, with two beady little brown eyes, two tiny white paws scratching at the glass, one hell of a frantic tail and the most adorable little snout squashed against the pane, eager to sniff whatever it could find. All of it wrapped up in a little light blue bow.

She turned back to Grissom, doing his best to get the fruit and dessert off his shirt. Her mouth was wide, amazed at what she was looking at.

"Awwww, you bought a dog?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"For me?" She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"You wanted one."

"True, but I distinctly recall your reluctance about it." She crouched to her knees bringing herself eye level with the puppy, who continued to wave his tail excitedly, licking the glass as he shook his behind.

"What you said that day got me thinking…damn, you know…this is never going to come out." Grissom wiped frantically at his shirt.

Sara continued to play with the puppy taping her fingers on the glass. "Carry on…"

"I realized I was being selfish. Well, not selfish more…practical. I still think that with our work schedules, that little fellow is going to be a hand full, but..." He trailed off and lowered his head this was still somewhat uncharted territory for him.

"But..."

"I love you. I know I don't say it often but I do. I want you to be happy and I want to give you more, commitment. So if I have to put up with vet appointments, walks in the rain, fleas, barking and shoes getting chewed to give you something I know you truly want then, then…I want to make you happy Sara." Grissom was seriously blushing now and suddenly his cheesecake covered shoes were extremely interesting.

Sara felt her mood lighten and her heart swell a little. She pulled herself up and walked to him, placing her hand on his cheek, she looked into his eyes. "That is one of the sweetest things you ever said to me. I love you too." She leaned into him.

Their lips met for a sweet loving kiss. The arousal that had begun within him earlier during their brief argument was now stirring, full on, and he deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan from Sara.

When their eyes met again he was greeted by her beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry about dessert." She said placing a series of small kisses from his chin to his earlobe, where she gently nipped. Moving her lips slowly down she found a little sweetness and her tongue teasingly slithered over the patch of cheesecake clinging to Grissom's neck, moaning her taste satisfaction into his skin.

Grissom groaned.

"I'll give you something to nibble on later." And with a mischievous grin she swayed into the kitchen leaving a very aroused Gil Grissom standing behind her.

He blinked trying to regain some consciousness of her actions. She opened the fridge and stuck her head inside. Grissom was fascinated. Her "robe" was doing a really poor job of hiding her supple rear and was doing a really good job of turning Grissom's arousal into a full on private standing to attention.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He asked while making his way to meet her.

"I'm looking for food for the puppy. He must be hungry." She answered, still busily scrambling through the fridge.

"Sweetheart, he can wait a little longer. The sales clerk told me he had just been feed." He was right behind her and in an instant realized she was not wearing any panties. The view he decided, was magnificent.

"Still, he's a puppy they're always hungry and besides he's alone out there. Poor thing, he has no one to play with." She closed the refrigerator door empty handed.

Before she could turn, Grissom pounced, pinning her against the refrigerator door with his full body weight, brushing the evidence of his arousal against her buttocks. She wriggled in approval. He slowly patted the rear part of her thigh, going up and under the "robe", where he gently squeezed her left cheek.

"Well, I'm lonely and I have no one to play with." He softly whispered in her ear.

The magic his hands were making and his body heat pressing her against the cool door had her turned on instantly, but it was the tone of his voice. The one that Sara loved because she knew it was for her ears only. The tone, she early in their relationship defined as his sex voice, just made her unashamedly wet and before she could even answer him back her body spoke first betraying her, and her hand sneaked back to grab his ass, pinning her more effectively against him.

Funny thing about silk is that it's slippery, so it's easy to work and Grissom was now planting wet kisses between her shoulder blades, slipping the robe slowly from her shoulders.

One hand cupped a breast, then fingers lightly teased one nipple as the other worked its way into planting a bruise on her hip. When her hand squeezed his ass even harder he couldn't help but grunt and thrust against her, earning a gasp from Sara's lips. "God, Griss..."

Her robe slipped to the floor as Grissom's lips found the sensitive part of her neck and she squirmed with delight. "Ssssara…..Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Sara grinned and gasped simultaneously as he slipped a hand around to her front, dipping a finger delicately between her folds. She rocked to his movements.

"Wet already, honey?" Grissom smiled to himself.

Sara sighed as his fingers continued to work their magic. "Show me how much you want me…"

Grissom wasted no time and pulled his hand away, Sara groaned her disappointment. He quickly fumbled with his belt and zipper, his pants fell to his ankles and Sara smiled, hearing that familiar sound. Then her head snapped up. Hang on, she was up against the….

"Oooohhhh…" Sara moaned as he slipped inside her. Her hands palmed flat against the cool door as he pulled her hips back slightly before thrusting into her. His hands cupped her breasts and he moaned in delight as he began a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile, outside, the eager puppy scratched at the door. Then he found the gap. He stuck his nose through it and managed to pry it open; squeezing his tiny body through the hole he fell inside. He jumped slightly hearing a squeal. His tiny eyes scanned the surroundings and then lit up as he spied something very tasty on the floor. He waddled over to it and began licking with glee, ignoring the strange noises around him.

Sara gnawed on her bottom lip as Grissom continued to pound into her. The fridge shook with ferocity but the angle wasn't quite working for her.

"Griss…Griss…" she panted. "I…I…need…need…"

Grissom took the hint quickly and pulled out, spinning her around he engulfed her mouth with his own and turned her. Sara's misty eyes looked down to his shirt, still covered in some of cheesecake.

"God Grissom, you're driving me insane here." Sara took a rough grip on his shirt and ripped it open. Sending buttons flying everywhere. He pulled her tightly to him as she pushed his shirt off, feeling her chest on his was pure electric and he growled. He backed her quickly towards the kitchen counter and hoisted her up onto it.

Sara squealed in a mixture of shock and delight.

Grissom kicked off his pants and boxers and they went flying in opposite directions before he roughly grabbed Sara's hips and pulled her onto him, sliding back into her with ease.

Sara moaned in pure ecstasy at the feel of him inside her once again.

"Is this what you need?" He breathed heavily, resuming his thrusting.

"Oooh yeah!" Sara cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

He leaned heavily into her and gave her everything he could. She moved herself along with him so every move he made she was in complete sync with him. Sara's nails dug into his shoulders as his thrusts became harder and sloppier. He was going to have a few bruises there. He felt her walls closing around him and after two more hard thrusts she crumbled beneath him, screaming out his name. Grissom felt his own bliss approaching and thrust once more…..

**Take 5:**

_Meanwhile in our tiny, tiny world..._

"Ooooooh it's definitely hot in here...Wait! Where's everyone going?...Guys? Guys?...Hey wait for me!"

"Okay...Coming through...Out of the way brother...Daaaaamn that's a long tunnel..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh We're in!!...No barrier! Nooo barrier!!

Carpe Diem! Seize the day boys...last one to get to the egg is a genetic anomaly!!"

**Take 6:**

_Back to our much larger world_...

Grissom panted heavily and found it hard to move.

"Err, Stud? You wanna get off me, huh?"

Grissom chuckled and managed to push himself up, placing his hands on the counter on either side of Sara's hips. Sweat dripped from his face down to his chest. Sara smiled broadly and leaned up, kissing him delicately on the lips.

"Hmm, that was, different but nice. Very, very nice."

Grissom returned her smile. "So, we're okay?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, we're okay." She ran a hand through his hair, noticing he'd greyed a little more, yet, she found it attractive.

Grissom took Sara by the waist and helped her off the counter. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She walked back towards the fridge to grab her robe. "Think another shower may be in order."

Grissom looked around for his discarded clothes. He heard Sara chuckling.

"Hey, what are you laughing…." He stopped as he stepped up behind her.

Sara held her hand over her mouth. The puppy had managed to get hold of Grissom's boxers and they were now currently in tatters all over the carpet, as the puppy rolled gleefully amongst its kill.

"Oooh, I'm disliking you already." Grissom mumbled.

Sara laughed again. "Relax honey, after all he is a 'dog' and since you're not in love with him already..."

"What?" Grissom frowned.

Sara grinned "Oh nothing...although I think I have the perfect name for him!"


End file.
